


Get To Del Taco

by mightypocketcow



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Oblivious Peter Parker, Other, Pansexual Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Ned Leeds, sure precious works too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightypocketcow/pseuds/mightypocketcow
Summary: Written for a challenge by lesbiansassemble on Tumblr over a year ago.Shuri and MJ are definitely, totally, 100% not into each other, except that they definitely, totally, 100% are... and nobody trusts Peter Parker with secrets.AU in high school where Shuri joins their class as a Wakandan transfer student.  Peter is still Spider-Man.
Relationships: Liz Allan/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Shuri, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, ned leeds/oc
Kudos: 7





	Get To Del Taco

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for mentions of homophobia/gay bashing. Contains swears and suggestive jokes because MJ.  
> *Nickname*: text.  
> Italics indicate the person is speaking in Wakandan.

_ Liz’s POV_

**Linkin Parker** : **why havent u two just gone on a date already sheesh stop flirting in public**

I almost smack my own forehead at the sight of my stupid boyfriend’s message in the group chat. Peter Parker is so clueless, bordering on insensitive, when it comes to romantic feelings. I would know; he didn’t know until asking me to homecoming that I was obsessed with him.

I see the profile pictures of Shuri and Michelle both light up, then Michelle’s disappears quickly. Knowing her, she probably either started yelling at Peter in a private message or threw her phone across the room. Possibly both.

Shuri, meanwhile, is typing.

I happen to know that both girls had feelings for each other. But Michelle is so… Michelle. She doesn’t want Shuri to know it at all. She just plays along with Shuri’s endless, shameless flirting and screamed about her emotions with me in a private message. Meanwhile, I would also be getting messages from Shuri saying things like I cant even tell if mj is playing along cuz she likes me or if she just hates me and is teasing me wtf and I don’t even care if shes teasing me its working shes so adorable.

I get a ‘ding’ on my phone. A private message from Michelle. 

**Artsy Fart: dammit liz why am I such a coward why cant I just ask her out??**

Of course, I know why. Michelle knows damn well why, too. So does Ned. Peter does too, but the idiot wouldn’t think enough to consider Michelle’s feelings before talking about it. I don’t know if Michelle has told Shuri about it.

Amanda was her name. She was a beautiful, popular cheerleader, who went to our rival school; not really Michelle’s type, but even I couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous she was. I remember the day we met her. We were in ninth grade, sitting in the bleachers of a football game that I had to bribe Michelle to attend with me, and the look on her face when the cheerleaders came out was indescribable. She simply stared for a few moments before she subtly pointed to a girl with curly red hair and a lot of freckles, and told me that she was the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

It turned out that Amanda was an old friend of Ned’s (we never asked how they knew each other, but I suspect some kind of elementary ‘will you do my homework for me, smart boy?’), and Ned introduced us to her at the end of the game. Michelle was so flustered and red in the face that I thought she might faint. She managed to ask Amanda if she wanted to get together sometime and get coffee, and when Amanda agreed I was thoroughly convinced Michelle would have fainted had she not been sitting at the time.

They met up for coffee every week for quite a few months, and got along surprisingly well. Michelle was absolutely smitten with her and it was increasingly obvious to everyone but Amanda. One week, she confessed to me that she was going to tell Amanda how she felt that Saturday, and I wished her the best of luck.

But when the time came, the ‘date’ ended quite badly… Ned accidentally told Amanda that Michelle was a lesbian without knowing Amanda was homophobic, and when Michelle arrived at the coffee shop that week she was met with a group of bullies instead of Amanda, hurling sneers and slurs, along with a few punches before the barista saved her. Ned has never forgiven himself for it, and Michelle swore off dating or crushing on anyone for “the rest of [her] life”. 

But then Shuri came to our school. And she couldn’t keep her eyes off of the Wakandan beauty. 

The sixteen-year-old, I-am-a-genius-so-I-skipped-a-grade Shuri was placed into our already-existing group for a project in twelfth grade advanced chemistry this past November after transferring from Wakanda, and she hit it off quickly with all four of us, especially Michelle. We invited her to our group chat a few days into the project and now we’re all pretty much inseparable.

Which brings us to this current scenario. This beautiful June evening, discussing exam study tactics in the group chat has somehow led to blatant flirting between Michelle and Shuri, like most topics did.

**Liz Whiz Baby: Mich sweetie its ok, if u ask her out she will say yes, I told you that already**

I have told Michelle multiple times that Shuri wasn’t like Amanda, but I’d never told her that Shuri had feelings for her too. It wasn’t my place; I’m not like Peter. Peter definitely would have spilled the beans by now… which is why Michelle and Shuri haven’t told him anything.

**Artsy Fart: I told u not to call me mich yet neither of us listen do we**

I cringe. She prefers M.J - Michelle was her grandmother’s name and she says Michelle makes her feel old. After her grandmother died in eighth grade she didn’t want to be called Michelle at all anymore, and once we hit eleventh grade she only wanted to be called MJ; she didn’t even want to be called Mich… or Mickey, as Peter called her (which often resulted in a middle finger flipped at him). But I’ve called her Mich for years and it has been difficult to adjust to in only a few months. 

**Liz Whiz Baby: Sorry hun. but trust me tho, itll be ok**

Mic—MJ has no time to respond before there’s a new message in the group chat.

**Vine Reference Machine: Idk, mj why havent u asked me out yet? Are you waiting for me to do it, cuz I will lol**

I breathe in sharply. Was a shitshow of a group chat really the place to ask someone out?

**Darth Ned: get a room u two I seriously want to study**

Well, Ned beat me to it.

_ third person POV/ group chat _

**Vine Reference Machine: are u just jealous cuz you’ll never have the courage to ask out that kid from starbucks? what’s his name again**

**Darth Ned: jesse, they’re NB they use they/them pronouns also i dont even know what youre talking about I don’t wanna ask them out**

**Artsy Fart: jesse is a frickin icon u gotta date them ned come on**

**Darth Ned: don’t change the subject mj we’re talking about you and shuri**

**Artsy Fart: I thought u wanted to study, why are we on this topic anyway**

**Linkin Parker: because u two wont stop flirting and its getting annoying for the rest of us**

**Vine Reference Machine: hey I already made an effort, mj just has to agree to it**

**Linkin Parker: effort my ass you just said you were willing to ask her out**

**Vine Reference Machine: yeah well its more effort than u ever put in with liz ooooooo**

**Darth Ned: she’s not wrong dude**

**Liz Whiz Baby: it wouldn’t kill you to buy me flowers once in a while peter**

**Linkin Parker: you guys arent helping**

**Linkin Parker: also I didn’t even know u liked flowers**

**Darth Ned: seriously dude she literally posted a moodboard of roses and spiderman symbols on her insta why would you think she didn’t want flowers**

**Linkin Park: I thought it was for the aesthetic!**

**Darth Ned: she captioned it with ‘ladies dont you think spiderman would be a romantic boyfriend?’**

**Linkin Park: that’s supposed to mean she wants flowers??**

**Darth Ned: you’re so damn clueless**

**Liz Whiz Baby: he had to ask me out on a dare to figure out that we liked each other and you’re just now discovering this ned?**

**Linkin Parker: when did this even become about me where’s mj and shuri**

Meanwhile, MJ and Shuri were not in the chat. They were messaging each other, working out some… details.

**Artsy Fart: wait you would ask me out?**

**Vine Reference Machine: I mean yeah if I knew u would say yes**

**Artsy Fart: if I tell you I will say yes will you ask **

**Vine Reference Machine: are you asking me to ask you on a date**

**Artsy Fart: no**

**Artsy Fart: maybe**

**Artsy Fart: just ask**

**Vine Reference Machine: do you want to go on a date with me mj**

**Artsy Fart: yes but not for coffee, for the love of thor no coffee**

**Vine Reference Machine: what do you want to do then**

**Artsy Fart: wanna go out for lunch or somethin after our bio exam**

**Vine Reference Machine: sure what kinda food**

**Artsy Fart: I’ve really been craving quesadillas **

**Vine Reference Machine: CAN WE GO TO DEL TACO**

**Artsy Fart: what why**

**Vine Reference Machine: I’ve never been to del taco**

**Artsy Fart: …they aren’t going to have any fr e sh a voca do shuri**

**Vine Reference Machine: fine no del taco let’s do something else**

At this moment, MJ gets a message from Peter.

**Linkin Park: get back in the group chat they’re picking on me**

**Artsy Fart: deal with it yourself im busy**

**Linkin Park: what are u so busy with you were just in there**

**Artsy Fart: im planning a date stupid**

Over-ecstatic Peter announces it to the group chat, earning an eye roll but no response from Shuri and MJ, and Ned immediately makes a second group chat with just Peter, Liz and himself.

**Darth Ned: guys we gotta spy on their date I need to know what they’ll do **

**Linkin Park: mj will kill us if we’re spotted**

**Darth Ned: ur a superhero u can go without being spotted**

**Linkin Parker: do you think they’ll kiss**

**Liz Whiz Baby: guys this isnt a good idea but let’s do it anyways**

Shuri’s POV 

“ _T’Challa I am nervous._ ” I confess, picking at my eggs. I have no appetite.

“ _What are you talking about, sister? Biology is your greatest subject this year._ “ My brother answers, pouring his second cup of coffee for the morning.

” _I am not nervous for my exam, dimwit. I am nervous for my date with MJ._ “ 

” _You are friends with her, are you not?_ “

” _Yes_.“

” _Then you have no reason to be nervous._ “

” _Says the dimwit who freezes every time he sees Nakia in a skirt._ “

” _What are you talking about? I never freeze._ “

” _You miss the point. You and Nakia have been friends since childhood. I have only known MJ since we came to America. It is not a solid foundation._ “

” _It is a solid foundation as any. You have not stopped talking about this girl in seven months. You are infatuated with her and she with you. You can survive one date, sister._ “

I really wasn’t convinced. 

third person POV

“Ready to go?” 

Shuri almost jumps a mile in the air. Waiting outside the exam room along the hall of lockers had been boring after finishing the exam so early, so she had been invested in a new novel that Okoye lent her. She hadn’t even notice MJ exit the room.

“ _Mother of Bast!_ You scared me.” Shuri stands to meet MJ, closing her book after shoving in a bookmark to keep her place. “Yes, I am ready.”

They make their way out of the school in an almost uncomfortable silence, heading towards the sub sandwich shop across the street. Neither of them wanted to break the silence, both being too nervous to speak.

Shuri holds the door open, earning a mumbled “thanks” from MJ; the first word either of them had spoken since they left the science wing.

“Let’s go, they won’t see us if we go in while they’re ordering.” Peter whispers loudly from their hiding spot around a building, earning a nod from Liz. 

Liz and the boys had put on totally inconspicuous trenchcoats and sunglasses - Ned’s idea - and were planning to sit on the other side of the shop and spy, totally incognito.

Unfortunately, Shuri noticed them immediately. She leans in to whisper to MJ as they stand in line. “Do not turn around. Peter and the others are here. I think they are spying on us.”

MJ chuckles. “We should put on a show for them.”

Her date’s eyes light up. “I love that plan.”

The pair got to the front of the line and Shuri had her first idea all planned out, as well as her second, third, and fourth ideas. 

“Hi, welcome to Subs, Salads and Soup, what can I get for you?” The boy behind the counter asks, clearly not enjoying his shift.

“What’s the longest sub you guys carry?” MJ asks; ever the master of sarcasm and jokes, her face is deadpan, unable to give away her motives.

“Uh… we have 12 inch subs but we usually cut them in half for two six inchers.”

“Hear that Shuri? They can give you 12 inches. I’ll bet I could do better.” She says just loud enough to guarantee that Peter and crew heard her, winking at the younger girl, who flushes.

Ned chokes on air.

“Uh… yeah. Anyway, do you wanna order something?” The cashier sighs.

“I will take a Caesar salad.” Shuri replies nervously. She wasn’t expecting MJ to start the ‘show’ so quickly.

“I’ll get a bowl of onion soup… and a 6 inch meatball sub.” MJ smiles innocently. She could make **so** many jokes about a meatball sub.

The boy behind the counter counts everything up and tells them to wait by the other register for their order, calling the next person in line as the girls walk away.

–

“They’re nauseating!” Peter complains softly as he watches the couple across the restaurant.

“I don’t even want to watch anymore. But they’ll see us if we leave now.” Ned groans.

“This was your idea.” Peter snaps.

MJ and Shuri were definitely playing it up. Uncharacteristically, they were giggling and touching hands and occasionally feeding each other. 

“Giggling feels so weird.” MJ whispers to the girl across from her before letting out another loud giggle.

“Just imagine Peter’s face when he finds out we know they’re here. It makes the effort better, does it not?”

“Absolutely.” She returns her voice to slightly-louder-than-normal volume, assuring her friends could hear her. “Here, have another bite of your salad, _princess_.”

Shuri can’t help but gasp. “Where did you learn Wakandan?!”

“I asked Nakia to teach me a few things the last time I was over. I also know how to curse.”

She rolls her eyes. “Of course you got Nakia to teach you to curse.”

“Oh, no, that wasn’t Nakia. That was Okoye.”

This time, Shuri laughs instead of giggling; genuinely, loudly, not putting up a front for anybody.

MJ can’t help but smile watching her date laugh so hard. No matter how much they’re exaggerating right now in front of the squad, there could be no question about how she feels for Shuri. Maybe, just maybe, she can love again…

Of course, the feelings of affection increase tenfold when, as they empty their tray into the trash, Shuri makes pointed eye contact with Peter and loudly calls out, “See you tomorrow, nerds,” earning a literal spit take from Ned, who was simply trying to enjoy his soda.

She could learn to love again, if it was Shuri.

**Bonus:**

**Vine Reference Machine: why dont they have fre sh a voca do at del taco though??  
**

**Artsy Fart: go to sleep shuri its 4am**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be safe and healthy, and have a great day!


End file.
